Angel
|friends = Eddie, Brodi, Archibald, Artie, Stella, Sensei, Ruby, Calvin and Nelson, The Wootens|enemies = |likes = Her family, music, dancing, picnics, humans|dislikes = Eddie blaming himself for her death, Brodi losing hope|powers = |fate = Fatally killed by a gun shot|quote = |affiliations = The Wootens}}'''Angel '''is a major character in the movie in the Black Lion 2. She's the late wife of Eddie and the mother of Archibald, Artie, Stella and Brodi. Background After the war between Howard A. Wolfsbane and his men, the heroic Mastiff, Eddie settled down in the Sheep Village and married Angel and moved into a nice house where Angel gave birth to four loving children. 3 sons and 1 daughter. Angel especially loved her husband, Eddie deeply. She loves spending time with him along with her children. With Angel being with Eddie and her kids, everything was perfect for the Mastiff Family. But on a family picnic, Angel was eating her food with Archibald, Artie and Stella while Eddie and Brodi were singing and dancing to a song. Eddie and Brodi were distracted by the music, they didn't see or hear the human hunters. Angel saw them and she heroically ran to save her husband and son from the human hunters. When the human hunter was cocking his gun, he aimed at Eddie and Brodi. Angel then pushed Eddie and Brodi out of the way, where Angel was shot and killed. After Angel was killed, it left Eddie as a widower and Brodi, Archibald, Artie and Stella without a mother. Angel's death hurt Eddie very deeply. He even blamed himself for her death when it wasn't his fault. Ever since, she was manifested into a spirit, she's watching down on her husband and kids, seeing that they're growing sad and more miserable by the moment. She's hoping that someone will help her husband and kids, so they can be a happy family again. Personality Angel is sweet and compassionate mother. She loves her family and music. No matter how bad situations are, Angel remains positive and optimistic especially when Eddie gets nervous about being a good father. She's kind and caring to her children, she spends time with all of the time. Despite being killed by a human, Angel later revealed that she was okay with Eddie adopting two humans in the family, because she already knew that all humans are not that bad especially since Hugo saved her husband and kids. Angel will always love Eddie no matter what kind of choices, he makes especially if he plans to get married again. Physical Appearance Angel is a slender and beautiful Mastiff mix of various dogs which is why Artie and Stella look different. She's mostly looks like a Pomeranian Husky with golden fur and blue eyes. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Angel isn't seen in the movie at all but she is mentioned and seen in a flashback. Angel's death is reason why Eddie is tough on himself and Brodi, Eddie, Archibald, Artie and Stella having a distance relationship. Eddie's hatred of humans and the cause of music dying in Woolsville. Before the ending of the movie, Angel is seen in the skies as a spirit smiling down at Eddie, her children and adoptive children singing and dancing. She then knew that she could rest in peace without Eddie and the rest of her family losing hope ever again. The Black Lion Angel is mentioned in the cartoon series by various characters who had an interaction with her. In “Dogmobile,” she appeared as a spirit giving her husband advice on how to support Matthew. Trivia * In early concepts of ''the Black Lion 2, ''Angel was originally going to be killed by Wolfsbane but the storywriter realized that if he wrote that then there wouldn't be a reason for Eddie to hate humans. Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Parents Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Dogs Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Lovers Category:Mentors Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Adults Category:TV Animation characters Category:Spouses Category:Wooten characters Category:Spirits Category:Grandparents Category:Canadian characters Category:Singing characters